I Love You More Than Anything
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Dave and Jing-Mei are soon getting married, when something happens


Disclaimer: Not mine, well duh, who would think they were?  
HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE FIRE ERIK PALLADINO!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
This is a new series continuing from "When are we going to meet daddy" But It's not necessary to have read it. I decided to make it a new series, cause this one is very different from that one.  
What you need to know: Dave and Jing-Mei are soon married, she is pregnant with triplets. And Dave had two sons from a previous thing.  
  
**I love you more than anything**  
  
Months had gone by, and Jing-Mei was growing bigger every day. She had nausea every morning, which Dave tried to help her through as best as he could. He hated seeing his fiancèe bent over the toilette every morning, but he looked forward to be father again. Father of kids they had made, just the thought of it made him happier than he ever had been.   
  
He looked down at the clock. OH! Shit he was late for work, Kerry would kill him!  
"Jing-Mei are you feeling better?" Dave asked, not wanting to leave her if she was feeling to bad.  
"I'm okay" It was like she read his thoughts "Go to work Dave"  
"I have to drive the boys to school first" Dave said picking up the car keys.  
"Then you'll be even later! Just go to work, I'll drive them" She smiled before bending over the toilette again.  
"I love you"  
"love you to!" Dave kissed her head and left, smiling inside. He loved the way his life had turned, he had soon five kids and a wonderful wife, a wife he loved more than anything else in the world.  
He ran into the hospital, "Sorry that I'm late Kerry, I had to help Jing-Mei" He said running into the lounge and throwing off his jacket.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, just very nauseous"  
"Trauma coming in. Woman in labour after car crash!" Chuny said throwing them gloves.  
Dave ran out to the ambulance fearing that the woman could be someone he loved more than anything else.  
"Woman 37 Bp 160/100" Olbe said, and Dave started breathing again. Jing-Mei was safe"  
After the trauma he picked up the phone and dialled the number for their apartment, he just wanted to check, no one picked up and soon the answer machine picked up:  
"Hey you have reached the soon to be Chen-Malucci's lovenest, Dave! Sorry Chen-Malucci's home. You know what to do"  
"Hey Jing-Mei, just wanted to say that I love you more than the earth" He hung up, and noticed a group of women staring at him, including the nurses, Kerry and Randi.  
"What?" He asked looking at him.  
"Nothing, that was just really quite" Randi said.  
"What?" Dave asked again not really understanding what was so quite.  
"Calling Dr. Chen like that, that's most girls dream, to find someone like that" Chuny said smiling.  
Dave just nodded and looked up over the chart, nothing more to do, so he just sat down on a empty chair, still with the women's eyes following. He noticed a police man coming inside.  
"Has Frank called the police again?" He asked Randi. But before she had time to answer, the policeman asked.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Dave Malucci" Dave's smiled faded and he walked a few steps away from the group together with the cop.  
"What have you done now?!" Randi yelled after him.  
  
"What is it?" Dave asked nervously?  
"I have some bad news for you"  
"Oh?" Dave said, swallowing.  
"There was a car crash, and your two sons died" The policeman said  
Dave went dead silent, so did the group over by the admin. Desk, they clearly saw that something was wrong.  
"What about the driver?" Dave looked at the man.  
"Dr. Jing-Mei Chen?"   
"Yes"  
"She died too, I'm sorry"  
"Where are they?"  
"They were DOA, and was brought to Mercy" The cop, said putting a hand on his shoulder. Dave just shook it off and walked away, past the admin. Desk and out without saying a word. The little group around the admin. Desk stared after him.  
  
When he was outside, Dave started running, faster and faster. Not knowing where to he just ran, and he could feel tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't car, nothing mattered anymore. Jing-Mei, Pedro and Paulo was dead, so where their three unborn kids.  
The rest of the day he spent walking around. He didn't have anymore tears, he was cried out. The whole life he had tried to build had been smashed down by a car.   
  
He noticed that he was freezing cold, his fingers had started getting blue. They would soon match the color of the scrubs.  
He didn't know what to do, so he kept walking around, he couldn't return home. Not when he knew that she would never be there again. Ever. Nor could he see the boys' toys, it would bring back to many memories.  
He finally stopped walking and looked out on the river, icy blue water ran down there. He looked down on his hand and saw the ring from Jing-Mei on his finger. His body couldn't take anymore, and the combination of hypothermia and sorrow made him pass out.  
When he woke up, the town was lightened up with the rays of the morning sun. His fingers hadn't any feeling and he knew that he would have to get to the hospital, unless…. Unless he wanted to freeze to death. But no, he couldn't. He had to give his dear a funeral, more beautiful than anyone ever had seen.   
When he walked through the doors of the hospital, it went silent, dead silent. After a few minutes people started moving again, and someone hang a blanket around his shoulders.   
Kerry walked over to him,   
"It's good you came now, you could have died out there"  
"I 'am' dead Kerry" he only replied.  
  
To be continued? 


End file.
